The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a forward-mounted engine, and a tubular chassis element for guiding air flow.
In trucks it is usual for the engine, clutch, gearbox and other components to be situated far forward, under a driver""s cab, which is often tiltable forwards to provide access. These components and the drivers cab usually have extending to the rear of them an open vehicle fame which consists of C-beams, supports rear axles and has on top of it some form of load carrier which extends sideways beyond the vehicle frame.
Such a type of vehicle frame is relatively weak fexurally and torsionally and causes limitations with regard to good running characteristics in cases where a rigid vehicle frame is desired. This type of vehicle superstructure, with an engine space which is usually open downwards, and with components situated at various points forward on the vehicle, entails relatively large flow resistance which has unfavourable effects on operational economics.
In the light of endeavours to improve the running characteristics and operational economics of vehicles, arrangements of these known kinds therefore seem less advantageous.
The invention aims to provide an improved vehicle design which does not have the aforesaid disadvantages.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a motor vehicle with an air guiding, tubular shape chassis element extending from an air inlet at the front to an air outlet at the rear, a guide arrangement around the engine for guiding air entering the air intake of the vehicle past the engine and into and though the chassis element. A vehicle component in the tubular chassis element is affected by the air flow.
Providing motor vehicles with a tubular chassis element which can easily be made resistant to torsion and bending makes it possible for components forming part of the vehicle""s driveline to be provided with good protection by being situated inside this chassis element. Further designing the vehicle so that air is led through this chassis element by means of a guide arrangement provides components within the chassis element with necessary cooling and makes it possible for the vehicle to be provided, by means of the guide arrangement and the chassis element, with a smoother underside and hence reduced flow resistance while in motion.
Further advantages and fetes of the invention arm indicated in the ensuing description and patent claims.